Chip n Dale Resuce Rangers the curse fo the Cats-Eye Tailsman
the Rescue Rangers go no their greatest adventure ever. Their friends Tammy the squirrel and Foxglove the bat bring the Rangers a post card from Australia from a mouse they don't know. Gadget reads it and sees that the mouse from Australia lost his daughter and has been searching for her for three years. Gadget feels so sorry the poor guy, she heads for the Ranger wing and starts working on it. Gadget tells the other that they must go to Australia to help the mouse send them the post card. The others agreed to help. Tammy and Foxglove come along to help their friends. At the Happy Tom Cat Food Factory, Fat Cat also got a post card from Australia from a cat. Fat Cat put his gang in charge while he's away. During their journey to Australia, they flew in to a thunder storm in the sea. Chip spotted a ship for them to hide from the storm. The Rangers did not know that Fat Cat was on the same ship that was heading for Australia. The next day, the Rangers have arrived to Australia. Fat Cat jumped out of the life boat and head in to the city. The Rangers get back on the Ranger and head off to find the mouse who send them the post card. Foxglove spotted a big rock like the one on the card. Gadget lands the ranger wing. Dale spots a mouse size cave. They hear a voice in the cave. Monterey Jack shows the post card to the mouse in the cave. The mouse comes out and revels himself to be Geegaw Hackwrench, Gadgets Father who thought she lost him after three years. Gadget eye were filled with tears of joy, she runs over and hug him tight. Monterey Jack couldn't believe that his old pal was alive. Chip, Dale, Zipper, Tammy and Foxglove introduce themselves to Geegaw. Meanwhile, Fat Cat wonders in a dark part of the city and meets two ally cats named Jack and Nickels and two hawks named Cruiser and Bruiser. They lead Fat Cat in to a dark ally where a cat in the shadows was in sitting on a trash can. She reveled herself Kismet who is now a hairless cat.(except her head and the tip of her tail.) She told Fat Cat that she and the other four wanted revenge on the Rescue Rangers, but first Kismet showed Fat Cat a book about the Cats-Eye Talisman that a supernatural powers that can turn anybody into a cat and back again. Fat Cat was pleased to hear about and plans to steal it tonight. the next day, Rangers find out that Cats-Eye Talisman was stolen. they head for the city, but Gadget had to stay behind with her father. At the hideout, Fat Cat plans to use the Talisman to take over the world, but first need to test it to see if it works. Kismet knows who test it on. The hawks to tell the cats that the Rangers are in the city. Chip tells the gang to split up into different allies. Chip and Dale were ambushed by the hawks and flew away with them. Monterey Jack and Zipper walk into a very stinky ally. Zipper was a little hungry and went to get a bite to eat. A shadow holding a jar snatched Zipper, closed the lid and ran off. Monterey Jack went to find Zipper, but was nowhere to be found. He went to Tammy and Foxglove and they said that Chip n Dale are missing too. Tammy ran back to get Gadget while Monterey Jack and Foxglove keep scratching. Gadget feels so confused and knows that her heart has torn two ways. Tammy came to Gadget tells her that Zipper, Chip n Dale are missing. Gadget tells her father that she must help her friends. Monterey Jack looks all over for Zipper, until he catches the scent of cheese. He follows the scent and spots a big slice of cheese. He some of it, but then was ambushes by Jack and Nickels.They take him back to the hideout. Foxglove spots Tammy with Gadget and lands by them. They search to find the others and find Chips hat next to a feather. They found where the tracks leads. Foxglove hears voices inside and what are planing. The girls found the boys tied up and Zipper in a jar. The cats surprise them. they tried to escape, until Fat Cat aims the Talisman at Gadget. Chip n Dale push her way and get by the Talismans power. Chip n Dale get turned into cats. Kismet corners Gadget, until Chip n Dale save her and stuff her a trash can. Foxglove grabs the Talisman with the hawks chasing her. Chip n Dale stuffed the hawks with chickens. Tammy, Monterey Jack were corned by Jack and Nickels. Zipper flew the cats to make bump into each other. Kismet gets out of the trash can and goes after the Rangers along with Fat Cat, Jack and Nickels. All for cats corned the Rangers. The Talisman in Gadgets hands started to glow and the cats were in a trance along with Chip n Dale. Monterey Jack dumps water on them and snap out of it. They had back to Geegaw. The cats wake up and went after the Rangers. Gadget change Chip n Dale back in to chipmunks. The cats ambush the them. Jack and nickels went after Chip n Dale, Kismet after Gadget and Tammy, and Fat Cat after Monterey Jack. Fat Cat is defeat. Kismet chased everyone into the mouse hole. Jack and Nickels catch Chip n Dale and bring them to Kismet. She tells Gadget to come out or they'll be eating. Chip n Dale bite Jack and Nickels and ran with Gadget. Kismet chases after them. The others hold off Jack and Nickels, until they run into two hungry dingo's. Jack and Nickels run for their nine lives. Gadget and the chipmunks climb up a tree near with a deep cliff. Kismet climbs after them. The others found them with Kismet. The branch starts to break with them on it. Chip n Dale pick up Gadget and throw her to Monterey Jack. Kismet tries to pounce on the chipmunks, but Chip n Dale jump off the branch. Kismet falls off the cliff to her doom. Chip grabs a root from the cliff while holding Dale with his other hand. They were about to slip, until Gadget grabs Chips hand and everybody helps pull them up. The Cats-Eye Talisman is returned to the museum. Gadget chooses to Stay with her Father. The Rangers sadly respected Gadget's choice and said good bye. They all had back to the Ranger Wing for home. Gadget told her that she can't stay, because she been with the Rescue Rangers for a very a long time. Geegaw respected her wishes and knows that he loves her no mater where goes. Gadget's eyes filled of tears of joy and gives father hug and kiss goodbye. Gadget catches up to her new family told them that her father let her be a Rescue Ranger. All were over joyed. Chip Thanked Tammy and Foxglove for their help, he ask if they would like to be new members of the Rescue Rangers. They except Chips offer and became Rescue Rangers. They all get in the Ranger Wing and fly home! (All Rangers yell:RESCUE RANGERS, AWAY!) The End Characters: * Chip: Leader of the Rescue Rangers. Dale's oldest twin brother by three seconds. * Dale: Silliest member of the Rescue Rangers. Chip's youngest twin brother. * Gadget Hackwrench: A young teenage female mouse who is the smartest member of the Rescue Rangers and their mechanic. * Monterey Jack: A mouse or rat who is the biggest and strongest member of the Rescue Rangers. * Zipper: A fly who is the smallest, but fastest member of the Rescue Rangers. * Tammy: A young teenage female squirrel who is good friend of the Rescue Rangers. She becomes a new member of the Rescue Ranger at the end. * Foxglove: A friendly female bat who also a good friend of the Rescue Rangers. She and Tammy become new members of the Recuse Rangers at the end. * Geegaw Hackwrench: Gadget's long-lost father after she thought she lost long ago. * Fat Cat: The arch-enemy of the Rescue Rangers. * Kismet: A female cat who lost all her fur from her former owner. * Jack and Nickels: Two mean and hungry tabby cats. * Cruiser and Bruiser: Two guard hawk brothers. Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Animation Category:Films about animals Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Movies